Theron Sentinel
The Theron Sentinel was the Locust Queen’s elite shock troops. They had greater intelligence then the average Drone and could communicate through hissing and whispering with their fellow Therons. The Theron Sentinels are stronger and faster than subordinate Drones.http://www.figurerealm.com/actionfigure.php?FID=23721&figure=theronsentinel Their role in the Locust army was that of battlefield commanders leading Locust troops on the field. They also led small teams of Theron Guards. The Theron Sentinels have seen action in the Lightmass Offensive and Operation: Hollow Storm. History Destruction of Halvo Bay Theron Sentinels were part of General Karn's army during the Destruction of Halvo Bay. Some attacked the Halls of the Museum of Military Glory and tried to destroy Nassar Embry's armor with their Torque Bows; although they caused heavy damage, they were stopped by Kilo Squad. Later on, they attempted to stop Kilo from entering the Halvo Bay Military Academy by using Reavers and mounting several artillery positions at Enfield Bridge and the Courtyard of the Academy but couldn't stop the Gears from taking revenge for their fallen comrades. At Seahorse Hills a group of Therons ambushed Kilo at Magadha Villa and nearly outnumbered them thanks to Smoke Grenades but were slain again. They later guarded Guest Bungalows and attacked Kurt Elliot's mansion but again failed. At Onyx Point several Therons led the Locust forces stationed there and used whatever equipment they recovered to battle Kilo once more but they were eventually defeated. More Therons attempted to stop the Gears from reaching the Museum and launching the missile. Later on they attacked the courthouse were Kilo was being trialed and tried to aid their General at the Plaza for the Tyran Dead but were eventually killed. Despite their great loss the Locust didn't stop their attack and eventually took over the city, most likely being commanded by the remaining Therons. Evacuation of Ilima When the COG tried to evacuate the city of Ilima to prevent it from being devoured by the Kryllstorm, General RAAM led a personal attack on the city so the evacuation couldn't be completed, many Locust Drones including Theron Sentinels helped to assist the General carry out his attacks given out by Queen Myrrah. They attacked Zeta-Six when they searched for Echo-Five near Ilima Savings and Trust, afterwards more Sentinels bursted out from E-Holes inside the locker rooms of Ilima High School when Zeta-Six was searching for survivors. At Ilima City Hall one Theron commanded the first group of Locust Zeta encountered at the entrance. A group of Theron Sentinels later protected the Hammer of Dawn outpost themselves as Zeta reached the command outpost and they also tried to stop them from taking down the Seeders nearby. A very large squad of Therons appeared at a construction yard Zeta passed through as the Kryllstorm was about to arrive. A new variant of Theron called Theron Elite was first spotted by COG forces during the evacuation. This Theron was RAAM's lieutenant during the assault and could also manipulate the Kryll. He carried a varied arsenal including a Retro Sawed-Off Shotgun, Kryll Grenades and even managed to hijack a Silverback. Operation Midnight Shortly before the Lightmass Offensive, a large squad of Therons, led by General RAAM, ambushed Midnight Squad at the Ferro Bridge, they first took out the drivers of the Derricks that brought the gears, later they used Tickers to deal with two of them, while they dealt with more Humans. One blew up Rufus body with his Torque Bow, another one destroyed half of Jace's ear and another ambushed Harper and tried to hit him, he managed to cut off the rope that Ahman and Takashi were using to climb the bridge, sending them to the water, while the Theron reloaded he was killed by Jace, Draper and Gil. Finally the rest of the squad accompanied RAAM to finish the gears, however four King Ravens arrived at the battle and took all of the Therons down, ending the battle. Lightmass Offensive The Theron Sentinel was not known to Sgt. Fenix but Cpl. Baird had advanced knowledge on the Therons Sentinels. Several Sentinels, along with Drones, defended a platform inside the Outer Hollows during the Lightmass Offensive trying to prevent Delta-One from deploying the sonic resonator, but failed to stop the Serans. Two Therons brought an Unidentified captured Gear to RAAM's presence so he could listen the COG 's communications, after he heard that Delta was next heading to the East Barricade Academy he personally executed the gear and ordered all of his Theron Sentinels to move towards Fenix Estate. When Delta was redeployed to East Barricade Academy several Sentinels attacked them on their way to Fenix Estate, a single Sentinel lead Delta-One into one ambush after another; using Boomers, Drones, Grenadiers and even a squad of Theron Guards to deal with them; until it faced Marcus and Dom in front of the Fenix estate and was killed. A trio of Therons lead the forces outside of the house while they tried to stop Delta Squad from leaving the place. More Sentinels ambushed Delta at Timgad on their way to Timgad Station, they were commonly seen in the Nassar Park, inside the theatre and in Timgad Central Energy and its surroundings trying to stop them from returning the energy to the Timgad Bridge and escaping. Although the Therons failed to stop Delta from leaving they succeeded in gaining control over the Tyro Pillar, along with General RAAM and they protected the Lightmass Bomb when Marcus and Dom boarded the train; all of them died valiantly in the name of their General. At the end of the Lightmass Offensive, a Theron Sentinel was seen surviving the destruction of the Outer Hollows, along with his Hydra.Gears of War Operation: Hollow Storm As Delta-One tried to reach Nexus and to deploy their beacon, they found several patrols led by Theron Guards and Theron Sentinels trying to stop them from reaching a Locust Gunboat. First a single Theron Guard tries to ambush Delta, after his defeat many Therons start to attack Marcus and Dom. Another Theron ambushed the duo with a searchlight that blinded them for a second, he led a group of Drones, a Sniper and a Gunner to defeat or capture the gears, despite his strategy he died and the duo found a terminal which would lead to Dom's wife Maria. However, before they could reach her a Theron Sentinel led a patrol comprising of a Mauler and a 4 Drones through the cells of the Locust prisoners. After following the Theron and his patrol undetected into a staging area, they killed the entire group, just as more reinforcements arrived, with two Therons leading their charge, which were killed by the gears too. As Dom is filled with grief and pain over the loss of his wife, Marcus goes and kills a squad of Therons patrolling the area, when Dom joins him he asks him whether or not to use their armors to sneak into Nexus or just "go in gun's blazing." The raging Dom wanted revenge over the loss of his wife and chose the latter, Marcus then throws the Theron helmet away and follows Dom. Just as they entered the next area another Sentinel lured them into an ambush, he guarded a lever at a tower that opened a gate to pass through the area, when all his forces were defeated the duo entered the tower and swiftly killed the Theron. As they opened the gate another trio of Therons, along with a pair of Flame Grenadiers, rushed through the gate and attempted to stop them from leaving, but were killed by the Gears. Lambent Pandemic Few Therons remained at the Queen's side when the Horde fragmented, while most of the remaining Therons became the commanders of the Savage Locust. Delta Squad re-encountered them as they arrived to Azura, as small squad guarded the dockyards along with Palace Guards. The Gears allowed them to reach their destination and shortly afterwards slain them all. They later took part during the defense of Azura from Gorasni reinforcements. Presumably all Therons, like all Drone variants, died when the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated. Behind the scenes *Theron is Greek for Hunter.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theron *The reason for the visorless helmet was because it looked "wicked cool".The Art of Gears of War *The Theron Sentinel's head is rarely seen in gameplay unless you deal a non-fatal headshot on them. *The Theron Sentinel, and to a lesser extent the Theron Guard, makes a unique voice line that is heard when they are charging up their Torque Bow. This voice line can also be heard while charging up a Torque Bow as a Theron Sentinel or Theron Guard in ''Gears of War'''' multiplayer. They both say "Ssssssssuffer..." Multiplayer *The Theron Sentinel is playable in [[Gears of War|''Gears of War]]. *The Theron Sentinel is playable in Gears of War 2 multiplayer. *The Theron Sentinel is a playable character in Gears of War 3, unlocked at level 12. In the character selection menu, the character picture appears to be a Theron Guard, but in gameplay, the character is a Theron Sentinel. *The Theron Sentinel is a playable character in Gears of War 4, available in the Palace Guard Gear Pack. References Category:Locust Soldier